


Comfort In Unexpected Places

by BossyMomoChan



Category: Oxventure (Web Series)
Genre: Cthulu is amused, F/F, I just think they would be cute, Prudence does not do feelings well, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22378402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BossyMomoChan/pseuds/BossyMomoChan
Summary: A little moment in between adventures. Takes place just after the end of the final episode of Quiet Riot.
Relationships: Prudence/Merilwen
Comments: 5
Kudos: 66





	Comfort In Unexpected Places

Prudence smiled darkly as she reminisced on the sight of the third paladin gaurd sliding head first across a pile of grease and into the spikes. While she originally had her reservations on joing this hodgepodge group of misfits, this particular adventure had turned out to be quite fun. She got to terrify a few of the local peasants, commited some murder, and crumbled an entire religion in one fell swoop. Cthulu would be proud. The various reactions of her compatriots were very entertaining on their own-Dob cowering in a corner, Corazón with his second eyepatch on, though she could've done without the incredibly detailed sound Egbert vomiting. The best reactions _by far_ had to be that of the elf resting next to her.

Merilwen's pure horror and revulsion at her accidental mass murder in the church was down right humorous. Cthulu and her had shared a little giggle at that particular moment.

While her transformation into an absolutely massive bear was more impressive than amusing, Prudence had no idea the little elf was capable of that. The red skinned warlock was quite willing to stick around a bit longer if it meant more moments of chaos like that.

Yet, Prudence had felt a bit off after it was over. The smaller woman had been near completely silent as the group traveled onward only speaking when spoken to. Even now as she stared blankly into the campfire she was still as stone. Why this behavior bothered her she wasn't exactly sure, though she did know that she sure as hell _didn't_ enjoy this particular emotion. So without any real reason-or at least one that she was willingly to admit-Prudence draped her cloak over the elven woman's shoulders and sat beside her without a word.

The tiefling could clearly see her gaze at her in confusion but didn't acknowledge it with anything more than a smirk and a pat on the shoulder before turning away to flick clumps of soot into Corazóns hair as he slept. The warlock watched out the corner of her eye as Merilwen perked up, smiling softly as she pulled the cloak tighter around her frame and without a word joined her in irritating the sleeping pirate.

Prudence was as steadfast in her refusal to put a name to the warmth that blossomed in her chest at that smile as she was in ignoring Cthulu's amused chuckle echoing in her skull.


End file.
